mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Galacta Knight/Solarflared's version
This ancient swordsman was feared for his immense power, and his combo-heavy rushdown playstyle is a reflection of that. This version of Galacta Knight has a penchant for flying around the battlefield, in order to close the gap with his opponent and strike them down with his powerful lance and shield. ) |Image = File:SFlaredGalactaKnight-Port.png |Creator = Solarflared |Downloadlink = Google Drive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Galacta Knight is a six-buttoned character with a gameplay style resembling that of the first Marvel Vs. Capcom game, including mechanics like Super Jumping ( }} or ), Push Block ( ) and Chain Comboing, linking normals together on the ground before launching the opponent into an air combo with his standing . Galacta Knight can grab closeup opponents by holding or whilst holding or , stabbing them before knocking them away for an easy followup into Down Thrust. He also has access to two command normals: A grounded overhead with + and a diving spin attack with + while in the air. Galacta Knight is intended to be a rushdown character, having tools for getting close to the opponent, punishing their mistakes with counters and invulnerability frames, and dealing large amounts of damage. His Specials Drill Rush and Mach Tornado, as well as the hyper move Comet Crusher, are multi-hitting moves that juggle the opponent into the air. Not only that, but he can change their trajectory during both moves' active frames ( and while in the air for Drill Rush and Comet Crusher, and for Mach Tornado). Galacta Knight can also fly for a short time with the Flight command, allowing him to use his attacks as if he were on the ground, although certain specials and his aerial Hypers will cause him to automatically leave Flight regardless of how much time he has left. Galacta Knight has a few projectiles at his disposal as well, but a couple of them are mostly defensive or situational. For example, Shield Bash is intended to be used as a counter move, sending out a wall-bouncing projectile that travels fullscreen if struck by an attack, whilst Galactic Cyclone puts up a projectile-absorbing tornado that doubles as an artificial wall, preventing opponents from walking past it without a double jump or super jump while it is active. Galacta Knight does not have any custom A.I., instead opting to use the M.U.G.E.N default. This means Galacta Knight will often block or use normals, but occasionally they can choose to pull off one of his Specials or Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | Trajectory can be altered by holding or while in the air or during Flight| | |Ground | |Aerial | |''Flight''}} | |Ground | |Aerial | |''Flight''}} | |Ground | |Aerial | |''Flight''}}}} | Trajectory can be altered by holding or during startup or active frames Ends Flight if active| | |Ground | |Aerial | |''Flight''}} | |Ground | |Aerial | |''Flight''}} | |Ground | |Aerial | |''Flight''}}}} | | }} | Ends Flight if active| | |Ground | |Aerial | |''Flight''}} | |Ground | |Aerial | |''Flight''}} | |Ground | |Aerial | |''Flight''}}}} 'Hypers' | }} to charge| }} | Trajectory can be altered by holding or while in the air or during Flight Ends Flight if active| }} | Ends Flight if active| }} | | }} 'Others' | Grants temporary flight for 6.7 seconds| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos File:Mugen So Dylanius9000 made a new character eh? File:Mugen Special The Legendary Swordsman, Galacta Knight! File:M.U.G.E.N - Galacta Knight Demonstration Edits Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Push Block Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters made by Solarflared Category:Characters made in 2017 }}